Chiclete
by LeticiaFavacho
Summary: " ... mais apenas um não ligou por eu ser viciada no meu vicio. que ridículo!  Ele é, Draco Malfoy..." - Será que o chiclete por ser uma coisa liguenta, pode unir duas pessoas ? Isso é o que Draco e Gina vão descobrir. :*


**Chiclete.**

**D/G**

Eu sou uma pessoa viciada em chicletes!

Fico o dia inteiro no meu "nhec,nhec,nhec" e se alguém vier reclamar vai levar um chiclete de presente. _nhec nhec nhec..._

Meu nome? Virginia Weasley... como toda mãe trouxa ou bruxa, minha querida mãe sempre me inferniza por eu estar sempre com um chiclete na boca, mais ai você pergunta. _"Quem fez ela gostar tanto de chicletes?"_ e eu respondo com orgulho, foi o meu pai, Arthur Weasley pra quem não conhece.

Eu já levei vários foras por mascar chicletes todo tempo, uns pensam que eu tenho mal-hálito, por isso os chicletes, outros eu nem sei o que pensam, mais apenas** um** não ligou por eu ser viciada no meu vicio.(que ridículo!) Ele é, **Draco Malfoy**.

Se você já leu, ou ainda vai ler ou nunca leu nenhum livro da J.K. sabe que eu vou terminar com o Harry, mais aqui é diferente, eu escolho com quem ficar, o Harry é muito lindo mais o Draco ama chicletes como eu! Perfeito não?

Então lá estava eu, sentada na mesa da Grifinória do Salão Principal lendo o meu livro de feitiços, quando ele passa, sim ele é Draco Malfoy, escoltado pela sua amiga _chiclete_ Pansy Parkinson.

Ele olhou pra mim.(Uau!\o/) e depois virou o rosto.(Aff! ¬¬')

"Oi Gina, que cê tá lendo?" Harry perguntou, eu **confesso** que se o Harry não fosse _"Diga não ao chicletes!"_ eu ficaria com ele, seguindo o roteiro da J.K., mais o dito cujo sempre briga comigo quando me vê mexendo o maxilar. E eu tava mexendo o maxilar.

"Já tá mascando chiclete de novo Gina?"ele perguntou emburrado, eu levantei meus olhos do livro olhei pra ele com aquele minha cara de "isso não é óbvio?" e respondi.

"Sim, estou." Foi o máximo para Harry ir embora e marcar um consulta com os dentistas Granger's.

Eu fui para o dentista como a bela amiga que sou e ... **SURPRESA!** O Sr. Granger informou a mim e ao Harry que a saúde de meus dentes está mais que **PERFEITA**.

"Viu só Harry? Gastou seus galeões a toa." Disse saindo da cadeira do dentista, e Harry teve que concordar comigo.

Os Weasley's sempre tem dentes perfeitos, mesmo mascando chicletes o tempo todo como eu, ou não escovando os dentes antes de dormir como o Rony.(Eca!)

Mudando não muito de assunto, minha meta esse ano em Hogwarts é, apenas uma, mesmo sendo só uma não quer dizer que ela seja simples, ok?

Sim Ok.

Minha meta é: Achar um garoto que goste muito de chicletes, e eu já achei um, ou seja isso é igual há, _META CUMPRIDA_, mas não, eu achei esse garoto, mais ele não gosta de mim, então eu vou mudar minha meta, e ela vai ser, _conquistar esse garoto, em 10 dias._

E eu vou conseguir isso, se vou! Nem que eu tenha que mascar todos os chicletes do planeta! (que coisa boa seria, OMG!)

Seriamos um casal perfeito se a Pansy gostasse de chicletes, mais não, ela simplesmente odeia e enjoa com o cheiro dos meu chicletes de melancia, meus favoritos devo ressaltar.

Sempre fui o único filho, e sempre fui mimado, isso pode parecer ridículo para um garoto de 17 anos, mais eu confesso que sem os paparicos da minha adorada mãe Narcisa, eu não seria quem eu sou hoje, Draco Malfoy.

Eu estava afim de ficar sozinho hoje, mais a Pansy mesmo odiando chicletes, é um chiclete na minha vida, sabe aqueles que grudam no seu sapato e nunca saem, e ai quando você anda a sola fica pregando no chão? Pois é, a Pans é assim, não que ela esteja colada na sola do meu sapato francês, mais ela estava colada no meu braço esquerdo, e estava o apertando tanto que eu já não sentia meus dedos.

Enquanto eu passava por frente da mesa da Grifinória, não pude deixar de ouvir o famoso Harry Potter, jogar sermão na sua amiga Weasley por ela estar mascando chicletes aquela hora do dia, eu a olhei com certo interesse, mais Pans fez eu desviar o olhar logo depois...

Eu posso dizer uma coisa?

_Pode Draco! Respondeu a __**autora**__.(hohoho':*)_

Ok então, eu tenho um sonho, e esse sonho é encontrar a garota perfeita, e eu acho que já encontrei.

Você pode me chamar de idiota, lélé, fora dos padrões, mais a garota perfeita pra mim é Virginia Weasley; pois é... ironia do destino talvez, tanto quis eu ignorá-la que acabei me apaixonando por ela., e ela é a garota da minha vida sim, fora e dentro da teoria.

E eu pretendo ficar com ela, se pretendo! *sorriso estilo Draco*

Se você não sabe o que é o "sorriso estilo Draco" é aquele, em que você ri apenas com o canto da boca, e solta aquele olhar malicioso. Nada melhor do que aprender com o mestre certo?

Eu fico por aqui.

**1º Dia.**

Amanheceu, e o sol iluminava meu rosto de forma NADA agradável, mais eu nem se quer liguei, pulei da cama cedo, tomei meu super banho, escovei meus cabelos vermelhos, passei meu melhor perfume, botei meu chiclete de amora na boca, passei um rimel nos cílios, e fui descendo saltitante a escada até a sala comunal.

Pra não ouvir sermão logo cedo, escondi meus chicletes em baixo da língua, e dei um "BOM DIA!" pra todo mundo.

Hoje seria o dia de por meu plano em prática, eu não seria o tipo daquelas meninas que se jogam aos pés de Draco Malfoy, eu iria jogar o meu charminho Weasley, e o loiro sonserino ia morder a isca.

Estava sozinha indo em direção as masmorras, Aula de Poções. (Bleeah!) e PUFF! Dei um encontrão com ele, e acabei engolindo meu chiclete.

"Aaah droga, droga!" eu sofria com o chiclete entalado no meio da minha garganta enquanto Draco me mostrava o seu lado gentil, juntando minhas coisas espalhadas no chão. Se fosse em outro momento eu até o elogiaria, mais não, aquele momento era de completo desespero.

_COF COF COF!_ Eu tentava pelas forças de Merlin por o chiclete pra fora, ou engolir ele, e Draco percebeu que eu já estava ficando roxa, sem ar.

"Você tá bem, Weasley?" ele perguntou com a minha mochila nas costas.

"Não."respondi com a voz embargada.

"Chiclete?"ele perguntou fazendo uma careta, como se aquilo já tivesse ocorrido com ele, eu só fiz balançar minha cabeça dizendo que sim.

"_Toporiuns!"_ ele disse com a varinha mirando na minha garganta, não sei porque, mais eu não relutei quando ele falou que ia me ajudar, podendo me azarar a qualquer instante, mais confiei cegamente no sonserino, e me senti estranhamente bem por dentro.

O chiclete na minha garganta virou água, e eu começava a voltar a minha cor normal, enquanto pegava alguns papéis que tinham saído da minha mochila.

"Obrigada." Eu disse o olhando de baixo, e posso dizer que ele parecia um deus-grego de todos os ângulos possíveis.

"Por nada, isso sempreacontece comigo, e como a Madame Ponfrey cansou de ver minha cara na enfermaria, me ensinou o feitiço." Ele disse descendo pra ficar da mesma altura que eu.

Que olhos lindos ele tem, posso dizer que a versão mais sensacional de prata derretido que eu já pude ver. Os olhos dele, ele se resumia a PERFEIÇÃO.

"Você tá bem?" e eu pude perceber que minha mente já vagava para lugares nada puros daquele corpo a minha frente.

"Tô, tô, tô legal."eu gaguejei um pouco.

"Não parece. É melhor eu ti levar pra Grifinória." Ele disse se levantando eu fiz a mesma coisa.

"Não sei se..."comecei.

"Sei que é uma ótima idéia."ele completou pegando no meu braço e me guiando.

Fizemos todo o percurso Masmorras-Grifinória, em total silêncio, talvez ele tenha tomado um remédio e agora se dera conta de que eu era a Weasley que ele tanto atentava, eu estava enganada.

"Bom, está entregue."ele disse parando em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda que agora dormia.

"Obrigada, de novo." Disse olhando para o chão.

"Por nada, Weasley. Os Malfoy's são sempre educados." Ele soltou se escorando na parede.

"Claro." Eu me dei conta de com quem eu estava conversando, não era Harry ou Simas, era Draco Malfoy, o esnobe Draco Malfoy.

O silêncio que se instalou entre nós dois ali, poderia ter quebrado Hogwarts em duas, pode ter certeza, até que uma morena chegou arfante, seus cabelos, brilhantes e compridos, balançando a cada pequeno movimento que Pansy Parkinson fazia.

"Draquinhooooooooooooo!"ela gritou e pulou em seus braços lhe dando um abraço meloso.

"Oi Pans." Eu pude perceber que mesmo com o silêncio ele preferia minha companhia a dela, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir por dentro.

"O que faz aqui? E com _essa_ ainda por cima?"ela me olhou como quem olha pra algo podre e nojento.

"Bom Draco, eu vou entrar, pode me dar..."

"Claro sua mochila." Ele concordou antes de eu terminar, me passando a mochila beeeem devagar.

"Obrigada." Eu disse pela terceira vez.

"Por nada." Ele respondeu, os olhos prata lampejando na minha direção, não sei se era um pedido de socorro, ou apenas um olhar sem significado nenhum.

Acordei a Mulher Gorda, e disse a senha a ela, ao olhar dos dois sonserinos, eu entrei e logo quando o quadro se fechou de novo, eu não pude deixar de ouvir a voz muito fina e melosa de Parkinson dizer, ou melhor repreender.

"Você nunca me olhou desse jeito Draco!"

"Talvez porque você nunca tenha merecido."ele respondeu rude.

Enquanto eu e Pansy nos afastávamos do quadro da Mulher Gorda, eu pensava em como não podia ter reparado nela antes...

"_Bom Draco, vou entrar, pode me dar..."_

Ela havia me chamado de Draco, não de Malfoy!

Eu estaria mentindo se não estivesse feliz com isso.

**[...]**

O plano estava indo bem, mesmo eu não levando mais como um plano e sim como um prazer, eu e Draco estávamos nos vendo quase todos os dias, e conversávamos como pessoas normais e educadas que éramos.

Desde o dia que ele me ajudara com o chiclete eu não sonhava com outra coisa que não fosse ele, passaram-se uma semana inteira, ou seja eu tinha 3 dias para conquistar o dito cujo.

Eu acabei de voltar da biblioteca onde encontrei ele também, e ocorreu um grande progresso, ele me chama de Gina agora! (FELICIDADE!)

Amanhã vamos para Hogsmeed, passear como sempre fazemos e combinamos de nos encontrar por ai.

Depois de amanhã vai ter um baile de despedidas, porque vamos para casa passar o natal com nossas famílias. E me resta apenas um dia, e se eu não conseguir fazer com que Draco Malfoy goste de mim, eu vou ter que começar a guardar dinheiro, para comprar todos os chicletes do mundo.(OMG!)

**-Hogsmeed.-**

Hoje eu estou relativamente com muito frio, esta nevando em Hogwarts, o que quer dizer que também está nevando em Hogsmeed, mais algo que é ainda mais agradável que esse clima frio, é a visão que estou tendo agora, visão privilegiada, devo dizer.

Lá estava ela, mais bonita do que nunca, com todas aquelas camadas de roupa, e eu pensava em como ela seria sem nenhuma delas, Gina ainda continuava muito linda, e eu posso dizer que estou caidinho por esse ruiva-pimenta, que é como eu chamo ela agora.

Ela no momento está conversando com a amiga dela, uma tal de Luna da Corvinal, que eu nunca ouvi falar, só sabia que ela estava se _atracando_ com o meu melhor amigo, o Blaise.

" E ai cara, vai querer mesmo ficar o tempo todo com a Pans em Hogsmeed?" Blaise perguntou sorrindo irônico.

"Tudo o que eu menos quero é a Pans aqui e agora."eu disse encarando Gina nos olhos a distancia.

Como ela era linda até com vergonha, MERLIN, eu estou apaixonado.

"Blaise..."eu chamei pelo meu amigo, e vi que ele estava lá com a tal loirinha chamada Luna, e se eu não estivesse caidinho pela Gina, acharia a tal de Luna até apresentável.

"Draco!"Blaise me chamou, e eu agradeci por isso, Pansy mudou de curso na mesma hora.

"Oi Blaise."eu disse ao me aproximar. "Oi Gina." Eu a cumprimentei ela só respondeu com um balanço de cabeça. "Luna não é?" tentei ser educado.

"É, Luna... prazer."a loira de olhos azuis e saltados falou.

"Prazer Luna." Depois disso Blaise sumiu com Luna, enquanto eu e Gina íamos andando até Hogsmeed.

"Nem a namorada do seu melhor amigo você deixa passar hein?"eu soltei zombeteira, o empurrando de leve.

"Eu, eu... eu não dei em cima dela."ele disse meio que nervoso.

"Ah claro, e eu sou um sapo de chocolate." Meu ciúme falou mais alto.

"Sapos de chocolate, são gostosos."ele disse me olhando de um jeito beeeem suspeito.

"Claro." Eu não pude deixar de corar.

Depois entramos em um completo silêncio, só ouvíamos as conversas paralelas das pessoas ao nosso redor, percebi que alguém nos seguia.

"Acho que tem alguém que quer muito te acompanhar."eu soltei meio que com raiva, cospi meu chiclete de amora, e coloquei outro na boca.

"Ah Pans?"ele me perguntou tentando não olhar pra trás, a aproximação me fez tremer as pernas.

"É." Foi a única coisa que consegui responder.

"Finja que nem viu ela."ele soltou, e eu fiquei perplexa com aquilo.

" Você vai pro baile amanhã?"perguntei tentando esconder meu interesse na resposta dele, sem muito sucesso, ele só fez sorrir e piscar.

Se você quer me deixar louca é perguntar "_o que acha que ele está pensando?"_ eu nunca sei o que ele está pensando, e o olhar? Eu nunca consigo decifrar.

O que eu podia responder, enquanto caímos no profundo silêncio de novo?

Eu não tinha par nenhum, só as tentativas de Pans de querer ir comigo, coisa que não era nada recíproca. Eu ia falar a verdade, e mais, ia convidar ela pra ir comigo!

"Eu vou sim."respondi.

"Vai sozinho?" ela soltou risonha.

"Não, na verdade Gina eu queria..."eu comecei, mais não pude terminar.

"Ginaaaaaa!"alguém a chamou a nossas costas.

"Mione? O que houve?" a tal Granger chegou perto de nós arfante, se apoiou nos joelhos, suspirou, respirou e soltou a bomba pra Gina.

"Vamos passar o natal aqui em Hogwarts..." E percebendo a minha presença, ela completou. "...Todos nós."

"Como assim todos nós Granger?" eu perguntei, pretendia mandar o presente da ruiva-pimenta, não sabia se tinha coragem de lhe entregar assim, ao vivo e a cores.

"Porque Mione?"a ruiva perguntou.

"Sua mãe achou melhor, todos estão doentes, todos mesmo! Menos nós que ficamos aqui em Hogwarts o tempo todo, mais todo o mundo bruxo está com uma doença muito rara." A garota terminou, e saiu para avisar a outras pessoas.

"Puxa."dissemos juntos, e rimos depois.

"Pelo menos vou poder te dar meu presente, eu mesmo." Soltei sem querer.

"Comprou um presente pra mim?" eu vi os olhos castanhos da ruiva se avivarem.

"Comprei." Disse chutando a neve.

"Nossa, eu também comprei um pra você."ela disse agarrando meu braço e sorrindo pra mim.

"Hmmm" eu estava impressionado demais como essa semana tinha sido pra minha vida, e isso foi o máximo que consegui dizer.

Eu estava encantada com aquele Draco que eu conhecia, carinhoso, romântico, bonito, tudo de bom. Talvez eu devesse convidá-lo logo para o baile...

"Gina?" ele me chamou.

"Oi?" eu respondi, enquanto entravamos na Dedos de Mel.

"Quer ir ao baile comigo?" ele soltou e eu deixei cair vários chicletes que estavam nas minhas mãos. "Nervosa?"ele brincou, me ajudando a juntar os chicletes e pegando um pra si.

"Um pouco..."eu confessei.

"E então, vai ou não vai?"ele perguntou o que parecia um pouco nervoso.

"Vou, claro que sim."eu respondi coçando minha cabeça.

**-A Casa dos Gritos.-**

Passeamos, comemos, mascamos muitos chicletes de todos os sabores possíveis, e agora estávamos lá, a uns 500 metros de distancia, longe da temida Casa dos Gritos.

Eu já tinha comido cada coisa que NOSSA estava de triste de tão feliz.

"Você tá... sujinha aqui."ele disse chegando mais perto de mim e limpando o doce perto dos meus lábios, que agora estavam secos. "Pronto, saiu."ele disse tirando os dedos brancos e gelados do meu rosto, mais não se afastou nenhum centímetro se quer, e eu não reclamei claro!

Parecia que o tempo tinha parado para nós, por mim podíamos ficar ali eternamente, eu NUNCA me cansaria de contemplar aqueles lindos olhos cor de prata.

Eu tinha duas opções: Beijá-la, ou Beijá-la.

Estávamos tão perto, que eu podia sentir seu hálito cheirando a maçã-do-amor, e aquilo estava me hipnotizando cada vez mais, fazendo eu me aproximar mais e mais, olhando ora para a boca rosada dela, ora pra seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados.

"Gina, eu..."eu disse antes de ...

"Gina, eu..." eu ouvi ele dizer, o seu hálito cheirando a melancia, minha fruta preferida, aquele momento era todo nosso, nada podia estragar, eu queria dizer alguma coisa como _"Eu te amo" "Estou louca por você." "Me beija logo!" _ou _"Me dá o seu chiclete."_

Mais eu não disse nada, apenas olhava seus olhos enfeitiçada com sua beleza.

Nada podia atrapalhar, nada.

Eu estava pronto, pronto pra ter ainda mais certeza do que eu sentia por aquele ruiva-pimenta que tinha conquistado meu coração, eu só precisava beijar aqueles lábios que pareciam tão apetitosos quanto meus chicletes de melancia.

Eu quebrei o contado dos nossos olhos, me separei um pouco, e cuspi meu chiclete de melancia, era como cuspi um rim, um pulmão, aquele chiclete fazia parte da minha vida, mais eu completaria o 'vazio' com aqueles lábios avermelhados.

Ela rio quando eu joguei meu chiclete fora e perguntou o óbvio.

"É pra eu jogar fora o meu chiclete?"

"É, eu acho."eu sorri cumplice.

Ela cuspiu o chiclete, e depois olhou pra mim, e eu olhei pra ela.

Estávamos praticamente com nossos narizes colados quando, alguém nos chamou.

"Gina, Draco!" era Blaise e sua namorada Luna.

Eu pude ouvir feliz um "Aaaaaah" vindo da ruiva, enquanto Blaise e Luna se aproximavam.

"Tenho uma noticia pra vocês..." Blaise fez seu suspense barato. "Vamos passar o natal aqui em Hogwarts."

"É isso?"perguntamos eu e Gina.

"Já sabiam?"perguntou Luna.

"Já né Lu!"ela soltou esbaforida.

"Bom então vamos deixar os pombinhos a sós né amor da minha vida?"Blaise perguntou fazendo Luna montar nas suas costas, e foram correndo, desaparecendo no monte de neve.

**-Baile.-**

Eu poderia matar Luna e Blaise que não me sentiria satisfeita. Eles tinham acabado com todo o clima, e ainda por cima feito eu estragar meu precioso chiclete de maçã-do-amor. Não teria sido em vão se eu tivesse provado da melancia ambulante que era a boca de Malfoy.

Mais tudo bem, teríamos o baile, o natal, e várias outras datas comemorativas pra desfrutar um do outro. E eu contava de agora em diante, os minutos para o baile chegar o mais rápido possível, e Merlin atendeu meu pedido.

Poderia ter sido o meu melhor passeio de Hogsmeed, mais ele não tinha sido um dos piores também, mais eu tinha duas ultimas chances, fazer aquele baile, ser perfeito e o meu natal ser maravilhoso, e eles vão ser, ou meu nome não é Draco Thomas Malfoy.

" Não vai se vestir cara?"perguntou Blaise com seu smoking, verde-garrafa.

"Vou, já tô indo lá."respondi pensando em como seria provar dos lábios de Virgínia Molly Weasley.

Vesti o meu melhor smoking preto, ponteei meus cabelos loiros para trás e fui em direção a Grifinória, eu queria ver minha ruiva-pimenta linda como sempre.

Por onde eu andava via, garotas de vestidos longos de todas cores possíveis, de pretos básicos a amarelos berrantes. Parei em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, e por lá saíram Hermione Granger e seu namorado Ronald Weasley, os dois de azul-marinho.

"Malfoy."Hermione me cumprimentou educada.

"Hermione." Eu também a cumprimentei, e pude ver que ela não esperava ser chamada pelo primeiro nome. Já estavam indo embora quando eu peguei no seu braço fino. "Ah Gina, vai demorar?"

"Serve essa ai, Malfoy?" E eu esqueci do mundo quando vi minha ruiva-pimenta.

Dessa vez eu fui me vestir no dormitório da Hermione, ela estava com seu vestido longo, de mangas cumpridas e coladas azul, e eu com meu vestido preto, o espartilho contornando ainda mais minha cintura, o vestido tomara-que-caia, bordado com pedras brilhosas, eu mal conseguia andar com aqueles saltos-agulhas, mais eu estava me esforçando, Draco merecia tudo aquilo.

Prendi uma parte de meus cabelos no meio da minha cabeça, com o resto do cabelo que sobrou, eu fiz um _baby-liss _que Hermione havia me emprestado, ou seja, minha franja estava de lado, uma parte de meu cabelo preso e a outra parte ondulada.

"Pra quê tanta super produção Gina?"Hermione perguntou curiosa.

"Nem ti conto, Mi."eu soltei sorrindo, passando blush nas maças do rosto., estava com uma maquiagem simples de noite combinando com o vestido preto.

"Ok, vou indo então."Hermione me beijou no rosto e antes de sair do quarto soltou. "Juizo Virgínia!", eu sorri e pisquei pra minha amiga e cunhada. Eu tinha juízo, não tinha?

"Fiu-Fiu" eu assoviei., a ruiva deu uma rodadinha de propósito, me deixando ainda mais fascinado.

"Como estou?" ela perguntou mexendo nos cabelos, risonha.

"Está linda." Eu disse com os olhos brilhando. "Vamos?" eu estendi o meu braço, e fomos em direção ao salão principal que estava todo decorado com arvores de natal, e neve caindo de seu teto nunca visto.

Dançamos por um bom tempo, até que Draco teve a ótima idéia de tomarmos um Ponche, e lá fomos nós, eu pude perceber que nem eu, nem ele, estávamos mascando chiclete algum, o que me deixou surpresa.

Tomamos os Ponches, conversamos e como não conseguíamos mal nos ouvirmos, saímos do salão principal, e fomos para os jardins, ornamentados com esculturas em gelo.

Enquanto andávamos, eu passava de leve o meu dedo indicador na borda da minha taça de ponche, sentamos de frente para o Lago Negro.

A lua cheia era refletida, no grande véu negro que era o lago. Não pude deixar de me lembrar do passeio a Hogsmeed. E acho que não fui a única.

Eu agiria naquele momento, já estávamos despenteados de tanto dançar, brincar e pular com nossos amigos, era hora de terminar o que tínhamos começado em Hogsmeed.

Nós dois olhávamos pra lua cheia, e nos olhamos na mesma hora, e botei uma mecha ruiva que estava solta, atrás de sua orelha, ela sorriu.

"Gina..."eu disse, queria dizer que amava ela, que queria ficar o tempo todo com ela, queria dizer coisas lindas, pra garota linda a minha frente, mais a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi avançar _ de modo carinhos_opara sua boca rosada.

"Gina..." eu senti um calafrio na espinha, meu nome parecia tão lindo quando ele falava mas como eu queria que ele parasse com aquilo e me beijasse logo, já estava muito nervosa com toda aquela expectativa, até...MERLIN ouviu meus pedidos e _nossa_ eu senti os lábios daquele loiro nos meus. E a sensação posso dizer que foi indescritível.

Nosso beijo era algo que superou tudo, algo puro, terno, esperado, gostoso. Posso eu, Draco Malfoy dizer que aqueles lábios eu jamais esqueceria, e não haveria beijo para ser comparado com aquele.

Ficamos ali, por horas e horas... aquele sim era o momento perfeito, e eu trocaria todos os meu chicletes de melancia, por doses diárias daquele beijo.

Nas nuvens seria pouco eu estar, estava em um lugar desconhecido onde tudo era muito perfeito, o garoto, o beijo, o momento...

E nossa, eu tinha cumprido minha meta antes do prazo previsto e estava feliz por aquilo. Draco Malfoy não era apenas um meta a ser cumprida, era o homem da minha vida, algo real, dentro e fora dos padrões, sempre pedidos.

Ele não tinha vindo em um cavalo branco, mas sempre tinha consigo um chiclete a mais pra mim. Ele não havia me resgatado de uma torre sem portas, mais ele havia feito com que meu coração fosse liberto para aquele novo amor que meu coração estava cheio pra dar.

O amor que eu sentia por Draco Malfoy, era tanto que nem todos os chicletes do planeta se igualariam a ele, a aquele momento.

**-Natal.-**

Algumas pessoas viram agente se beijar e espalharam pra toda a escola, mais no dia do baile eu e Gina não éramos alvo de nada, ninguém nos olhava como nos olhavam agora.

Tá certo que agente tava andando de mãos dadas em pleno natal, mais E DAÍ? O pessoal se importa muito com a vida dos outros, e olha que eu nem tinha dado ainda meu presente pra garota dos meus sonhos, pois é meu sonho já estava mais do que realizado!

Eu dei um selinho na _minha_, que agora eu chamo de minha ruiva-pimenta, quando ela foi pra mesa da Grifinória e eu fui pra da Sonserina, e quem estava do meu lado? TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN, eu dou mil chicletes pra quem acertar...

Pansy Parkinson, o mais brava possível, e com quem? Comigo!

E eu tomei a decisão mais simples da minha vida, sai da mesa e fui me sentar a o lado de Luna Lovegood, e ficamos conversando _amigavelmente_, durante todo o falatório de Dumbledore sobre um _Feliz Natal,_ sem nossos parentes.

Eu não dava a mínima pro que Dumbledore falava, estava revivendo tudo na minha cabeça, a sensação do beijo do loiro, como fomos abraçados para Grifinória, como tinha sido perfeita aquela madrugada, e eu sabia que meu natal também seria perfeito.

Harry, Rony e Hermione comentavam sobre o baile ao meu lado, eu não dava nenhuma atenção, estava de olho naquele _loiro-azedo_ que é como eu chamo ele agora, enquanto ele fazia gestos grotescos conversando com Luna que ria abertamente, parecendo bem confortável.

Dumbledore, havia acabado de nos desejar um Feliz Natal, e nos dispensou para fazermos o que quiséssemos. Eu e Blaise levantamos na mesma hora, e fomos juntos para a mesa da Corvinal.

Corujas e mais corujas, estavam sobrevoando nossas cabeças agora, eu não estava nenhum pouco preocupada, havia mandado uma carta para minha mãe dizendo que só queria os presentes quando ela pudesse me dar, e ela o fez.

"Draco?" eu o chamei.

"Aí o velhinho disse, 'não beba essa água moleque, minha dentadura está fazendo hidromassagem.'!" ele terminou a piada fazendo lágrimas saltarem dos olhos da Corvinista que agora estava na companhia de Blaise.

"Vem, eu quero dar o meu presente."eu disse o puxando, ele levantou devagar de propósito. "Vamos Draco!" eu o apressei.

"Está nervosa?" ele zombou.

"Não!"o que era mentira. "Só quero te dar o meu presente, oras."completei, e fomos cada um pra sua casa como o combinado, eu iria pegar o meu presente e ele o dele, e depois nos encontraríamos de frente para o Lago Negro.

Eu já estava no local marcado, Gina ainda não tinha chegado, me contentei em sentar no gramado, lembrando do nosso beijo enquanto remexia meu pequeno embrulho colorido nas mãos.

"Cheguei."ouvi ela dizer as minhas costas, sentou ao meu lado.

"Ótimo você primeiro."eu disse tentando espantar o medo.

"Tá ok, só não sei se vai gostar..." ela fez uma careta, me entregando um embrulho prata e super fino, até pensei que não tinha nada dentro, mas abri do mesmo jeito.

Eu botei o presente dela entre minha pernas, e comecei a abrir o presente que tinha acabado de ganhar.

"Uau."foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

"Gostou?"ela perguntou me abraçando.

"Claro _minha_ ruiva-pimenta... Isso são passagens para Paris, onde conseguiu?"perguntei eufórico, enquanto ela ria.

"Digamos que eu tenho um amigo, que tem outro amigo..."ela piscou, me abraçando mais ainda. "Eu sabia que Paris era onde você nunca tinha ido, por enquanto."

"Duas passagens?" perguntei fingindo não saber.

"É pra você levar quem você quiser, sua mãe, o Blaise..."ela começou enumerando as pessoas com os dedos.

"É claro que eu escolho você né, ruiva?" eu disse a abraçando e lhe beijando.

"Jura? Ótimo, mais agora é a sua vez."e ela começou a saltitar sentada na grama, eu particularmente não sabia como ela conseguia fazer aquilo, mais tudo bem.

Eu estava ansiosa pra saber o que aquele loiro havia aprontado pra mim, até que ele me mostrou um embrulho quadrado e colorido.

Ele me entregou o presente dizendo.

"Espero que goste."

Eu rasguei com tudo e me deparei com uma caixinha, e eu a abri.

"Uau" eu fiz como ele. "Eu não posso aceitar."disse olhando para o lindo anel dourado com um brilhante em forma de borboleta.

Ele tirou o anel de dentro da caixinha, e puxou a minha mão esquerda.

"Quer namorar comigo, ruiva?" o anel não estava no meu dedo, ainda roçava na ponta da minha unha.

"Claro." Respondi eufórica, enquanto ele botava o anel no meu dedo anelar.

Depois disso nos beijamos, mais e mais... quem não gostou muito desse nosso romance foram nossas famílias, mais como Draco dizia, 'Valia a pena!' e valia mesmo.

**-Paris.-**

Depois que o ano letivo terminou e cada um foi pra suas respectivas famílias, eu e Gina íamos em direção ao aeroporto, rumo a Paris.

Como estávamos felizes, OMG, ela realmente era a mulher da minha vida.

Acabamos que dormindo no meio da viajem, a cabeça da ruiva estava no meu ombro e suas pernas em cima das minhas, ela estava literalmente deitada, enquanto eu estava todo torto _tentando _ pegar no sono, coisa que consegui depois de um tempo.

Chegamos em Paris, tiramos várias fotos, disse "Te amo!" várias vezes pra Gina, que ria feito uma criança de baixo da Torre Eiffel.

"Gina?" eu a chamei enquanto ela batia uma foto da paisagem.

"Oi amor?"ela respondeu me olhando, o força do pôr-do-sol em seus cabelos os deixando mais vermelhos o possível.

"Nada, nada."eu respondi me escorando na ponte em que estávamos.

Ela me olhou com certo interesse, seus olhos mostrando que estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa.

Como o meu namorado era lindo, as garotas francesas morriam de inveja de mim, e o que eu sentia por elas, _dó_, de não terem um namorado tão perfeito que nem o meu.

Olhei pra ele, e ele me olhou, os olhos cor de prata agora tingidos de um tom avermelhado devido ao pôr-do-sol.

"Toma."eu disse fechando minhas duas mãos e as mostrando para ele.

"Tomar?"ele perguntou não entendendo nada.

"Escolhe uma mão, Draco."eu meio que mandei um _pouco_ arrogante.

Ele escolheu a esquerda onde estava o meu anel, rindo de minha _gentileza_.

Eu abri a mão escolhida bem devagar... Draco estava meio que esperando algo muito importante.

"Não tem nada ai, ruiva!"ele disse se escorando na ponte.

"Eu nem dei ainda."

"Deu?" ele ficou nervoso.

"Bobo, não é nada disso!" eu ri e ele suspirou.

"O que é então?"perguntou aborrecido.

Foi ai que eu o beijei, e tirei uma foto nossa.

"Feliz?" eu perguntei.

"ê é perfeita."ele disse chegando perto e me beijando.

"Ah obrigada."eu agradeci mexendo nos meus cabelos, me exibindo

"Não se ache tanto, só falei que você é a namorada mas perfeita que eu já tive." Ele disse, me pegou nos braços e me rodopiou no ar.

"Claro eu sou a única namorada que você já teve!" eu disse, quando ele me botou no chão de novo.

"Única!"ele disse, me beijando.

A visão era só essa...

Dois adolescentes apaixonados, se beijando no lindo crepúsculo.

Draco e Gina, ou melhor...

O Loiro-azedo e a Ruiva-pimenta, _viveram felizes para sempre._

Como nos lindos contos de fadas.

**The End. *-***


End file.
